Joy Lexington
Joy Lexington was a contender on Project: Glee Season 1. She was eliminated during the sixth episode, Performability. About Joy Lexington was born and raised in Lansing, Michigan by her two parents and with her little brother, Michael. Growing up, Joy was the average little girl: pretty, sarcastic, funny, smart, and kind. She had friends, got good grades... an all-in-all good girl. But when her parents divorced when she was just 12 years old, she grew hostile and reserved for about a month or so, blocking out those who tried to help her. Joy eventually got over it, and though she was still sad that her parents were not in love and together anymore, she grew happier and kinder again and let her friends and family into her life once more. Joy graduated high school a valedictorian and went to the University of Michigan to stay close to her family and her home. She had watched Glee since the beginning of the show, and she had always had a passion for performing. Maybe not dancing, but definitely singing and even acting. So when she heard there was gonna be a talent competition to be on Glee, she jumped at the chance and auditioned, and here she is on Project: Glee. Appearance Joy is a pretty girl with dark hair that eventually turned blonde-brown. She has lovely brown eyes that sparkle when she smiles. Her clothes are pretty un-fashionable, and unless she has to dress up, she's usually wearing felt hats and ponchos with ugly patterns. Personality Joy is a very kind girl. Although she wasn't exactly the most popular girl at school, she had friends, mostly boys. She has a good sense of humor that will make people laugh, and she can also be quite sarcastic. Of course, just like anyone else, when someone angers her or makes her sad, she can become angry or sad, and will want to just be by herself for a while. But she is a very sweet girl, and a good friend. Trivia • Joy had a boyfriend in high school, but they broke up come graduation. • Joy is a soprano, but can belt when she wants/has to. • Her celebrity crush is Shane Dawson. • Joy is a skilled chef, and loves to cook. • Favorite color is green. • Would not mind at all if she got into a relationship with one of the other contenders... *wink wink* • Has a little brother named Michael. • Parents divorced at age 12. • She mostly writes songs of her own, but covers as well. • Has an on-show crush on Connor Matthews • Went on tour once for a bit during her junior year of high school. • Still a virgin. Quotes Individuality (Joy's Individuality Blog) • Confession cam-Joy: Oh my gosh! I can't believe I'm here! I'm so excited! • Confession cam-Joy: I must admit I'm not the best dancer. (laughs) • When Zach tells her to have more confidence: Ok. • When Robert tells her she's called back for next week: Thank you! Good luck! Sexuality (Joy's Sexuality Blog) • When the contenders are guessing what the theme of the week is: Don't tell me it's Dance-ability! • After finding out what pair she's in for the music video: So I get to be with not one, but two girls. This will be... interesting. • Confession cam-Joy: Saved for another week! I was so scared! Vulnerability (Joy's Vulnerability Blog) • Confession cam-Joy: God, Connor asked for line two and Emily already had line three and Lyla had one! • Confession cam-Joy: I'm not very vulnerable, but I'll do my best! • When Erik asks her what her vulnerability is: I'm not very vulnerable but my problem is being exposed. It's difficult for me to open myself up to anybody. • When Erik asks her why she pulled back from the music video: Yeah, just that it's difficult for me, this harassing thing. • When Nikki tells her what she'll be singing for her last-chance performance: Great! • Confession cam-Joy: I feel so bad being in the bottom, but I'll make Ryan love me. • When she comes out for her last-chance performance: Hi! I'm Joy Lexington and I'll be singing Hit Me With Your Best Shot. • When Ryan tells her he loved her performance: Thank you! • When Ryan asks her why she's doing a last-chance performance: Well, in the video shoot, I just couldn't face my vulnerability, it was too difficult for me to face it. • When she's in the waiting room after her last-chance performance: Ryan liked my performance, but didn't like how I didn't face my vulnerabilities this week. • Confession cam-Joy: I hope Ryan saw who I am and he liked me, I really don't want to go. • When she sees she's on the callback list: Yes! Yes! • While she's walking with Alexandria and sees the Candi kiss: So, anyway he sai- • When she sees the Candi kiss: SO! • When she confronts Andi: This is extremely inappropriate of you. • When she confronts Andi: Yes, you! You know I have a thing for Connor! • When she confronts Andi: Yeah! And since I liked him first, I get to date him! • When she confronts Andi: Um... the girl code! DUH! • When she confronts Andi: Yeah, and since I saw him first, and liked him first, HE'S MINE! Tenacity (Joy's Tenacity Blog) • When Robert announces the theme of the week: Yes! • Confession cam-Joy: So, this week's Tenacity. I'm tired of old Joy, it's time for a new Joy. I've got many things to be tenacious about: my parent's divorce, my stupid ex-boyfriend, not being open, Candi, and the fact that I'm always 10th. But it's time for a new Joy, a Joy that will be tenacious, a Joy that won't let Candi happen, a Joy that will get Connor, a Joy that will be first on the callback list. This is the new Joy. • When Andi says she wants line 1: Haha! I'm having 1! • When Andi protests against Joy's declaration of line 1: I want it too! • Confession cam-Joy: New Joy doesn't let anyone have her line, 'specially Andi. • Confession cam-Joy: New, tenacious Joy decided to change her lyrics! Yeah! And she'll also throw her phone away! It will be hard, but this is new Joy! • When Amber Riley picks her as the homework winner: Yay! • Confession cam-Joy: I'm so happy! New Joy definitely showed herself and she'll keep going! • Confession cam-Joy: So, I hope my one on one session with Amber will help me out. • At the one on one session with Amber: Yeah, I have many things to be tenacious about! Actually this is the new me! I'm so determined now, as never before! • When Nikki compliments New Joy: Yeah, I was sick of my old me! • When Connor compliments New Joy: Thanks! • When Connor compliments New Joy: Yeah! I was tired of the stupid Joy! • When Taylen insults New Joy: Maybe what makes me better is that I'm not afraid of you, that I don't attack people all the time! • When Connor is impressed with New Joy: Nobody messes with new Joy! • When she is first on the callback list: Yay! Thank you! • Confession cam-Joy: I feel so happy to be first on the callback list! New Joy's great, she won the homework assignment, she kissed Connor and she was first called back! She'll keep it this way! Pairability (Joy's Pairability Blog) • Confession cam-Joy: Old Joy again! I'll try to do my best being original me! • Confession cam-Joy: I'm with Taylen again. I hope we can work it out together and that she doesn't try to do any of her bitchy things to me. • Confession cam-Joy: Taylen was singing too high, but she attacked me, saying I was singing low! She can't accept she does something wrong! • When Nikki tells her and Taylen the song they'll be singing for their last chance performance: Cool! • Confession cam-Joy: I'm so nervous. I'm performing with Taylen and she criticizes everything I do. • When she and Taylen are called out for their last chance performance: Hi! I'm Joy Lexington. • When Ryan asks them why they're doing a last chance performance: Well, this wee-- • When Taylen interrupts her: Taylen was just over the top, it was obvious why I couldn't coordinate with her! She kept insulting me all the time! • Confession cam-Joy: I'm so nervous right now. I feel I can give much more to Ryan, and I hope he sees that. • When she sees she's on the callback list for next week: Yes! Performability Songs Shot.jpg|Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Vulnerability)|link=http://projectglee.wikia.com/wiki/Hit_Me_With_Your_Best_Shot Solos (In a group number) Progress IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender was eliminated. Callback Order IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender did the best performance throughout the week, winning the homework assignment and being first to be called back. HIGH The contender was cited as having done exceptionally well and was not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was at risk for being in the the bottom three. RISK The contender was at risk of going home. OUT The contender was eliminated. Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. LOW The mentor gave the contestant feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. Blogs Joy's Individuality Blog Joy's Sexuality Blog Joy's Vulnerability Blog Joy's Tenacity Blog Joy's Pairability Blog Category:Contenders Category:Season One Contenders